Who is he?
by powerfuljunior
Summary: What happens when a new kid comes to Peach Creek Jr. High? well a lot of trouble happens this time to Eddy! will Eddy survive being in school with this kid? 2 OC's are included in this story. ON HIATUS


**Hey guys I'm now writing another story usually I'll be creating Ed Edd n eddy fanficion stories so yeah this is my 2****nd**** fanfiction Ed Edd n Eddy story. Jimmy won't be in this story if you want to know why go read my other story Ed has no more gravy! So let the story begin. Also my OCs' are going to be featuring in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy.**

**Who is he?**

**Chapter 1 – Hey who's the new kid?**

It was a Day in the cul de sac where the kids had to go to school as you might have figured out it is Monday. All the kids hurried to school to their classrooms. Shall we see how's it going in this classroom?

Eddy – Ugh school why can't I just escape it!

Edd – Eddy we tried that before but it didn't work.

Ed – oh how I had the most mysterious weekend about my Gravy!

Eddy – wait what?

Ed – well i…

Just as soon as Ed was going to talk about his weekend the teacher Ms. Triford came into the classroom.

Ms. Triford – ok class are you ready to learn!

Kevin – no.. (mumbles)

Ms. Triford – But first let me introduce our new student!

Nazz – don't we already have enough students in our class!

Ms. Triford – we actually don't have that much. So here's our new student Junior!

A boy with a white top hat and white clothing came inside the classroom holding a magician's stick.

All in classroom – o_0

Junior – What! Do I have something on meh face.

Ms. Triford – Now students don't be rude! Say hello.

Still everyone was in silence.

Ms. Triford – Never mind. Junior take a seat where ever you like but it's going to be your permanent seat.

Junior – ok.

Junior was looking for a seat and found one between Eddy and Edd.

Junior – I'll just take a seat here!

Ms. Triford – Splendid! Now class get out your textbooks and open to page..

Eddy – hey double D you see the new guy.

Edd – well yes Eddy he's right between us.

Eddy – He look weird I mean like who wears a top hat nowadays!

Junior – I can hear you both talking…

Edd – oh sorry Junior we were just kidding. Um right Eddy?

Eddy – no really that's a over use of white also why are you carrying a magician's stick?

Junior – You do not need to know that so can you two just shut up!

Eddy – Ha like that's gonna ever happen.

Junior – you asked for it…

Junior then used his stick and froze time.

Junior – right here and this and… There! A masterpiece.

Junior positioned Eddy like he was going to kick the teacher's but.

Junior – heheheh now I'll just go back to my seat and play time.

Then junior used he wand to play time.

Ms. Triford – So Nazz. OOF

Eddy – huh? How did I get here!

Ms. Triford – EDDY HOW DARE YOU BEING RUDE TO OTHER PEOPLE YOU NOW HAVE 2 HOURS OF DETENTION TOMORROW!

Eddy – Wait! But I Was sitting I didn't get up it was Junior's fault I swear!

Ms. Triford – Don't blame our new student he never did anything! Also don't argue with me.

Eddy – ok fine Grrr…

Junior then had an evil grin on his face.

Ms. Triford – he's now turning into the kanker sisters. Ok class I have to get some stuff so we could do a little art project it will take a while since im doing it right now so don't move or talk.

Al in classroom – Ok.

Ms. Triford then went to get the supplies for the art project.

Kevin – So eddy how did it feel to get in trouble?

Rolf – He was up there faster than a son of a sheaperd!

Nazz – Yeah Eddy you shouldn't like blame it on the new student they never usually do it. Also that was not cool dude.

Edd – Eddy you should feel ashamed for that.

Ed – Toast!

Eddy – LOOK I DIDN'T DO IT SO WHY DON'T YOU ALL SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!

Junior – You're the one who blamed it on me!

Nazz – It's ok Junior You shouldn't hang out with the Eds here they always try to scam people and always make the trouble.

Edd – Hey not all of us make the trouble!

Jonny – I haven't talked a lot you all know.

Ms. Triford then came in.

Ms. Triford – ok class we got the supplies for the art project so does anybody want to pass them out?

Junior raised his hand

Junior – I would like to pass them out.

Ms. Triford then passed the supplies to Junior. Then Junior passed them around then sat down.

Ms. Triford – ok students I would like you to write your names on the back and grab a blue chalk pastel.

Then they all did as they were told. When Eddy turned his paper around he saw the words," I see dark presence in you." Covered in red which looks more like blood.

Eddy – Um. Ms. Triford there is a message on the back of this paper!

Ms. Triford – Let me see that!

Ms. Triford then look at the back of the paper.

Ms. Triford – There's nothing on the back.

Eddy – See I told you.. wait what!

Ms. Triford – see look nothing on the back. Ah I see Eddy lying to a adult again aren't you?

Eddy – But I wasn't lying! Literally I saw a message that said ," I see dark presence in you." Really I did!

Ms. Triford – Now that's enough Eddy!

Eddy – Fine you little.. (Mumbles)

Eddy – hmm I wonder who did that. Oh it's obvious its that Junior who did it! He was the one who was passing around stuff! But how did he do it…

**After a hour of Art time**

RINNNNNGGGG! The bell had just rung and everyone was going out to recess.

The Eds Grouped up together at that time.

Eddy – Guys do you believe me that I saw the message and it was Junior's fault!

Ed – well he seemed weird but he's new so… butter!

Edd – yeah Eddy you can't just blame somebody who's just new to here and think they did it!

Eddy – FINE! If you guys don't believe me then I'm not hanging out with you until you believe me! Until then I'm going somewhere else! BYE!

Edd – But Eddy no! Ugh. He'll learn his lesson soon right Ed?

Ed – Wait what are you talking about?

Edd – Nothing.

**Sorry if this chapter was short and all. So my two OC's in this story are Ms. Triford and Junior. What might you think will happen? Is Junior really evil? Is Eddy going to stop believing that Junior did that stuff? Is anybody going to believe Eddy? Find out on the next chapter of Who is He? Also I would like to thank Cajunny 4 life and Rigby 300 for commenting on my story and favoring it thanks for supporting me and I also like your Guys stories so yeah thanks. Bye.**

**Eddy – Really Junior did that he did!**

**Ed – oh Eddy sometimes your life is like a lightbulb.**


End file.
